degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 7
The Self-Destruct Button Last time on Wiki Anatomy Sarah discovered a new way to make money, Kieran had a patient who'd had a run in with a fish, Nick was still in a coma and Annie shocked the staff with a personal revelation. ICU - 8am - 13th November 2014 Kieran: 'Is our patient awake yet? '''Catie: '''Not yet. '''Kieran: '''I'm curious to know how a fish plays into this story '''Catie: '''You don't think he was beaten up by an actual fish do you? '''Kieran: '''I don't know, maybe? ''Cam enters 'Kieran: '''Ah O'Malley, I need you to keep an eye on fish boy. '''Cam: '''Sure thing, Dr. Shepherd. '''Kieran: '''Let Dr. Grey or myself know when he wakes up. ''Attendings Lounge - 10am 'Annie: '''Do you know, sometimes I wish there was more to life than just this. '''Dani: '''What's wrong? '''Annie: '''I don't know, I just feel bored with this place, like it's given me all it has to offer. '''Dani: '''You're not thinking of leaving are you? '''Annie: '''I'm not sure, maybe, I mean I've been here for 10 years, since I was an intern, I just wonder if it's time to spread my wings, move on to a new challenge. '''Dani: '''Well whatever you decide to do, you know I'll support you, you're my best friend and I only want the best for you. '''Annie: '''You're a great friend, you know that '''Dani: '''I do. ''Dani and Annie laugh ICU - 1pm 'Kieran: '''O'Malley, you paged. '''Cam: '''Your patients awake. '''Kieran: '''Do we have a name? ''Cam and Kieran enters fish boy's room 'Kieran: '''Right, Xav is it? '''Xav: '''That's right. '''Kieran: '''This is more a question out of curiosity more than relevance but what's with the fish? '''Xav: '''It's quite embarrassing actually. '''Kieran: '''It's ok, we won't judge. '''Xav: '''Well, I was at the fish market and I got into a slight altercation with a fish mascot. '''Kieran & Cam: '......... 'Kieran: '''What were you fighting about? '''Xav: '''I wanted some fish and he was in the way. I aksed him to move and well.... '''Kieran: '''You started fighting? '''Xav: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''Well, your injuries aren't life-threatening. We operated on your spleen but all seems fine, I'll have Dr. Grey come along and monitor you as well. Until then, just get some rest and avoid fighting with fish. ''Nurses Station - 2pm 'Sarah: '''Are we still on for tonight? '''Kaylin: '''Sure thing. Just meet me at the reception after my shift '''Sarah: '''No problem ''Sarah exits 'Damian: '''What's this thing? '''Kaylin: '''Webber's coming pole dancing with me. '''Damian: '''Huh? '''Kaylin: '''It's a way of earning money. '''Damian: '''I know that, I'm more shocked about the fact that Chief Webber the bad-ass is going pole-dancing. '''Kaylin: '''Well, needs must. ''ICU - 4pm '''Catie: '''This is so typical of you, you cause all this drama and then just disappear, leave everyone else to deal with it. I am pregnant with your baby and you're just lying there, like come on, just wake up already. '''Nick: Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Dr. Grey. '''Catie: '''Huh, yes, what? '''Yazzy: '''I wanted to ask you a question? '''Catie: '''What is it? '''Yazzy: '''When did you suspect you might be pregnant? '''Catie: '''Huh, wait do you think you might be pregnant? '''Yazzy: '''I mean it's possible. '''Catie: '''How far along do you think you might be? '''Yazzy: '''Just over 3 months. '''Catie: '''Have you taken a test? '''Yazzy: '''I'm too scared to. '''Catie: '''Well you need to, find me later and we'll sort it out. ''Attendings Lounge - 5pm 'Kaylin: '''I thought I'd find you here '''Kieran: '''Just taking 5 minutes. ''Kieran and Kaylin share a quick kiss. 'Kieran: '''How's your day been? '''Kaylin: '''Same as usual. '''Kieran: '''It sucks that we can't spend tonight together, I was hoping we could snuggle up with a movie '''Kaylin: '''Tomorrow, I promise, tonight I just have to do something. '''Kieran: '''I wish you'd tell me where you go. '''Kaylin: '''It's not important, just basic shit. ''Reception - 7pm 'Sarah: '''Right, are we ready? '''Kaylin: '''Sure, let's go '''Sarah: '''Do you think I'll be any good at this? '''Kaylin: '''Just relax and enjoy it, it'll come naturally. ''Lockers - 8pm 'Tori: '''Man, what a day, I'm fucking exhausted. '''Cam: '''Me too. '''Tori: '''No one asked for your opinon. '''Red: '''Where's Yazzy? '''Tori: '''Aww, you miss your precious girlfriend. '''Cam: '''Tori, lay off him, he's hurting right now. '''Tori: '''He wasn't hurting when he fucked Borres was he? '''Red: '''Why are you so rude? '''Tori: '''Because I can be. Whatever fuck-tards, I'm out of here, I've got better things to do than listen to you both whine. '''Cam: '''What, like pick a specialty? ''Tori glares at Cam and then walks away 'Red: '''That sure shut her up. '''Cam: '''So things are over between you and Yazzy? '''Red: '''Seems that way. '''Cam: '''I'm sorry man. You don't think there's any way back? '''Red: '''Nah, I fucked up, it's over, she made that pretty clear. ''ICU - 8:30pm 'Kieran: '''You don't know where Dr. Grey or Dr. O'Malley are do you? '''Cece: '''Last I checked, Dr. Grey was with Dr. Stevens and O'Malley was heading home. '''Kieran: '''Guess I'll have to deal with fish boy myself. ''Enters Xav's Room. 'Kieran: '''Ok, so everything seems ok, the labs we ran this afternoon cam back clean and you don't seem to be showing any neurological symptoms. We'll give you a couple of days here and then you should be free to go. '''Xav: '''Brilliant, I'm so embarrassed though. '''Kieran: '''About the fish? Don't be, it's not like it was an actual fish. '''Xav: '''But how do I mention that in conversation? '''Kieran: '''Don't. When you tell people about this, just leave the part out about the guy wearing a fish outfit. '''Xav: '''I guess you're right. ''Ladies Toilets - 9pm 'Catie: '''Sorry I took so long Stevens '''Yazzy: '''Don't worry about it, you're here now. '''Catie: '''Have you taken the test yet? '''Yazzy: '''Not yet. ''2 minutes later 'Catie: '''Another 30 seconds and it should be ready. '''Yazzy: '''Dr. Grey, how were you when you found out you were pregnant? '''Catie: '''How was I? '''Yazzy: '''Yeh, how did you feel? '''Catie: '''Scared, I was really scared, I didn't know what I was going to do, it just felt like the end of the world. '''Yazzy: '''But you seem so happy being pregnant. '''Catie: '''I do now, but then, at that moment, it was the worst news I could get. '''Yazzy: '''What changed? '''Catie: '''The ultrasound. I heard my baby's little heart beating and suddenly everything made sense. All these feelings I had just disappeared and was replaced with happiness, excitement. '''Yazzy: '''You're really happy huh? '''Catie: '''I really am. I'm going to raise this baby and I'm going to love it unconditionally. '''Yazzy: '''Do you think it's ready? '''Catie: '''Check it and see ''Yazzy looks at pregnancy test '''Catie: '''Well, what does it say? Category:Blog posts